


Pretend This Title Is A Guitar Solo

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel and some teenage rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend This Title Is A Guitar Solo

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic [has fanart](http://shmalzers.tumblr.com/post/132457272612/based-off-this-cute-fanfic-by-minifiction) by shmalzers!

You’ve known Asriel since the start of second grade, when you moved here. He was a shy kid then, and he’s shy now. Prone to shrinking under the spotlight if he’s called on in class or if someone unfamiliar talks to him. Chara does most of the talking for the two of them, though they’re much less polite about it.

You met Chara at the same time as Asriel. They were basically inseparable, with Chara practically living at Asriel’s house. (You feel like you shouldn’t ask too much about Chara’s family situation.) They’re still attached at the hip, with Chara hanging out at whichever of his parents’ houses Asriel is in at the time, but they both at least have one additional friend now.

That’s you.

Asriel’s parents are both super upper class. Of the two, his mom is the stricter one, but they’re both loving, kindhearted people who just happen to have a lot of expectations on them that they sometimes pass down to their kid. Asriel has fine clothes he’s not supposed to get dirty and fine china he’s not supposed to break. He’s supposed to conduct himself well at all times.

He’s definitely not supposed to join a rock band.

“But who cares what they think!” says Chara, as they work on Asriel’s makeup. “Everybody’s gotta have fun sometimes.”

“I think it’s harmless,” you say. “You could be destroying private property like Undyne did when she was younger.” You should technically be calling her Ms. Undyne, but she’s never stood on ceremony with you. It’s hard to think of her formally when she tells you all the stories of what trouble she got into when she was younger that ended up with her doing community service.

“You could be toilet papering Papyrus’ car,” says Chara. They’re just disrespectful with everybody.

“Or egging Mettaton’s house.” Mettaton’s asked you to call him a lot of things, many of which need to be written with star and heart symbols. You’ve settled for just his name.

“Or you could-”

“Guys, you’re going to ruin my makeup.” Asriel is chuckling hard enough that the makeup is getting a little smudged.

Chara looks over it with a critical eye, then shrugs. “It’s aesthetic.”

“What’s your stage name again?” you ask. You remember, but the sound of it still makes you snicker every time.

Asriel puffs up proudly. “Asriel Dreemurr, absolute god of hyperdeath!”

While you’re still laughing, Chara asks, “Who should we invite to our first concert?”

You consider. “Sans would like it, and probably not tell our parents. Papyrus... would like it, and probably tell our parents how great it was.”

“How about Ms. Alphys?” Asriel asks. “She’s always showing me music videos with people dressed in weird costumes anyway.”

“Those are anime openings,” you say.

“So?”

You don’t really have a rebuttal to that. “Sans and Alphys, and Undyne. That should be enough for a first concert.”

“That’s tiny,” Chara says with a roll of their eyes. “When are we gonna make it big?”

“I’m okay with starting small,” says Asriel. “We can make it big when we start putting out CDs.”

“But the CDs won’t have your cool makeup and I worked so hard on it!” Chara says.

“I’ll be on the cover. With lots of rainbow laser special effects.”

You’re not sure that rainbow lasers suit a rock band, but they suit Asriel pretty well. “Sounds great to me.”


End file.
